Sweet Cherry Pie
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Dean’s dream sequence from ‘The Song Remains the Same’, but with a few alterations. Dean/Castiel, fluffy, descriptions of dirty dancing, but nothing explicit, some swear words and slight OOC. R&R, x


**Sweet Cherry Pie**

**Summary**: Dean's dream sequence from _'The Song Remains the Same'_, but with a few alterations. Dean/Castiel, fluffy, descriptions of dirty dancing, but nothing explicit, and a few swear words. Possibly slight OOC.

**A/N: **In this fic, Anna does not appear in the dream sequence. This is purely Dean, putting his pornographic mind to work.

**- - - - - - - - -**

'_Taste so good, make a grown man cry,  
Sweet cherry pie'_

"Oh, I take it all back. I love the devil!"

Dean knew he was dreaming. How could he not be? Especially with a gorgeous woman dressed from head to toe (but with a lot of thigh and cleavage on show) in red (red leather, in the case of her shoes), topped off with devil's horns which sat upon her jet black hair. Dean smiled to himself. If anything was heavenly, this was it. Ironic, of course, as he was talking about a dancing devil. She shook her body to the beat of 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant, one of Dean's all-time favourites (this was his dream after all), her curves perfect, and an ass to die for. Their eyes met as she danced, Dean's head bobbing along to the beat as he watched her, hypnotised, almost, by the movement of her hips. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, putting his head back, sighing pleasurably. He opened his eyes again to not only one, but two dancing girls.

The other had a fluffy halo sitting upon her wavy golden hair, a white bra that left nothing to the imagination, just the way Dean liked it. Her skirt was tiny, with fluffy trim and the wings on her back were fluffy and glittery. She was also smoking hot. Dean could do nothing but silently give thanks for this amazing dream. The two women danced together, hips swaying in sync with each other, their hands coming up to caress each other's bare skin to try and arouse Dean, and, by God, it was working.

"Now that's what I call peace on Earth ..." Dean said, a large grin on his face. He was almost drooling watching the display that was meant only for his head. He blinked, his eyes opening again slowly, this time to see one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen in his life. Fuck the women, this was more erotic.

_Castiel _was standing, sandwiched between the women, in nothing but a pair of jeans and a pair of white wrist cuffs you would only see on Chippendales. Not that Dean would know that, of course. He had the messiest hair that could only be described as _sex hair, _and his top half, his _naked_ top half (which was gorgeous in itself) was covered in oil, _fucking oil_, his toned stomach and chest glistening in the light of the room. That was it. Dean, officially, had the biggest boner he had ever had in his whole life. Gone was the nerdy look, Castiel looked like he could officially be a Chippendale. With one woman at either side of him, they ground their hips against his, and against his backside, dancing for Dean once more. Castiel's hips followed the women like he had been dancing like this all his life. He couldn't help but stare at the angel. And he couldn't help but feel jealous when the women began to rub their hands over his oiled front and back. The angel was covered in _oil_, for fuck's sake, and _Dean_ wasn't the one rubbing his hands through it.

Then Castiel dropped to his knees and Dean almost came in his pants when the angel crawled towards him, muscles flexing as he moved, a look of lust in his eyes that Dean couldn't look away from, and moved into Dean's lap. His hands moved along Dean's thighs before he climbed right over and sat on Dean, right over the major hard-on.

"Cas, do you know what you are doing to me?" Dean whispered to the angel, who smiled devilishly. He began to shake his hips again, arousing Dean more (although he wasn't sure he could get _anymore_ aroused), making Dean run his hands over his chest.

"I thought you'd like this ..." Castiel said, his fingers sliding up Dean's neck to cup his face, before leaning down and kissing him deeply, moaning deeply in his throat as Dean's tongue invaded his mouth almost instantly. The kiss was rough, but passionate, at the same time, suckling at each other's tongues, teeth colliding and hands everywhere. Dean was unwilling to part when Castiel began to pull back, until he was pushed back roughly, the girl in the angel outfit now behind him, holding him back by the shoulders as Castiel proceeded to give Dean a lap dance, grinding his ass against Dean _a lot_.

"Thank you, God ..." Dean whispered, grinning, and giving Castiel a swat across the ass as he moved back onto the little stage and began to dance erotically with the devil. Yeah, with the devil. Dean pressed a palm to his erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but warning glances from Castiel made him stop. Castiel moved back over to him, stepping down from the stage once more.

"I'll deal with you," Castiel whispered, making Dean shiver from head to toe, before pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead.

'_Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye,  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah.'_

- - - - - - - - - -

Dean woke with a start in his own bed in his motel room, but with a bastard of an erection to deal with. He sighed, before he heard the rustle of wings in the room. He looked up to see Castiel, standing in all his normal clothes, plus trenchcoat. He narrowed his eyes at him, playfully.

"You thought you'd get inside my head, did you?" Dean asked, smiling at the angel. Castiel clicked his fingers and he then wore nothing but his underwear, which were tenting in arousal.

"I thought you would like it. And now I'd like to offer my services, if you'll allow me," he said, walking towards the bed, suddenly startled when Dean grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed.

"I'd have your services any day ... now get down there and _service_ me ..." Dean said, giggling, as Castiel went to do what was asked of him. Yep, this would be a good night.

* * *

_I, basically, couldn't resist. X_D


End file.
